


baby makes three

by chefjazzy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chefjazzy/pseuds/chefjazzy
Summary: When dean found out Cas was pregnant shocked doesn't even begin to cover it.





	1. I am with child

When dean found out Cas was pregnant shocked doesn't even begin to cover it. He had just gotten Cas back from the empty, that night had been a night full of passion and emotion something that rarely happened living the life of hunters,their love making tended to be more of the quick, rough, and dirty variety. But that night dean had felt so much love for Cas finally having his soulmate that he thought that he had lost forever back home he couldn't control himself.  
It was about two weeks after that night that they considered something was wrong. Cas seemed very ill sweating, throwing up, and it seemed that most of this angel mojo as dean calls it was being drained.   
***********************************************************************************************************  
Dean woke up to the sound of someone throwing up, it was coming from the bath room off his and Cas’s bedroom which was weird because cas didn't need the bathroom so the only one to ever use it was him. Dean noticed that Cas wasn't in the other side of the bed where he was when dean had fallen asleep but that wasn't unusual because angels don't need sleep Cas would stay with dean until he fell asleep and then went off to do other things dean never really was sure what Cas did at night. The sounds continued so dean got out of bed to find out what was going on.  
“Cas is that you in there? Is everything okay?” dean said in a soft voice  
“Yes dean it is me everything is fine just go back to bed.” Cas said trying not to throw up again  
“Are you sure? It sounds like you are throwing up, do angels even throw up?” dean asked with slight curiosity but also worry in his voice.  
Cas quickly exits the bathroom almost running right into dean.  
“Dean I am with child” Cas say in a quiet voice looking down at his feet afraid of the reaction he was about to receive.  
“Cas what do you mean, are you saying you are pregnant because that is impossible you are a guy.”  
“Actually dean I am an angel and we do not have genders. Angels carry a child differently than humans they use there grace so any vessel can carry a child. That also explains why my grace is running so low most is being used to carry this child.”  
“Cas what are you saying?” with a slight confusion dean asked  
“We are having a baby!” Cas said with enthusiasm  
“I’m going to be a dad?” dean asked with a big grin on his face  
Now seeing that all of his fears were for nothing Cas also smiled and said “yes we are!”   
Dean pulls Cas into a passionate kiss and holds him tight knowing he is holding his whole world right there in his arms, his family something he feared he would never have.


	2. uncle sam

Telling Sam about the baby was much harder than Dean ever thought it would be. It's not that Sam would be unhappy or unsupportive, he was the one who encouraged dean to tell Cas about his feelings in the first place. But still Dean was worried about what his brother would think after all they are hunters not exactly the best life to bring a child into and also the fact that this child would be an nephilim, with the son of lucifer already running around the bunker, no one really knew just how powerful this child would be. 

The morning after dean found out they were expecting started off as a day like any other. Dean and Cas walk into the kitchen hand in hand smiling and laughing. Noticing that sam was already in there reading something on his laptop cas took a seat at the table across from sam while dean fixed himself a cup of coffee and joined sitting right next to his angel. 

“You two seem oddly happy this morning” sam says while looking up from his laptop.  
“Yeah sammy we have some really great news!” the excitement was pouring off of dean “you wanna tell him angel?” he looks over to Cas  
“He is your brother maybe it best to tell him yourself.”  
Sam looked back and forth between the two of them “someone just tell me. What is it?”  
“Well uncle Sammy, Cas is pregnant we are having a baby!” dean said about bursting with excitement.   
“ pregnant….baby….. What are you talking about no offence but Cas is a guy he can't be pregnant.” sam said completely confused.  
“Actually same I am an angel, I am genderless and as for being pregnant angels don't carry children like human mother’s do, they use their grace so any vessel can carry a child.” Cas quickly stated.  
“Oh okay” sam quickly accepted the answer. “Congratulations!” he said to the happy couple but suddenly his expression changed “guys I don't mean to bring down this happy moment but any nephilim we have come across the mother has died like kelly for example.”   
Dean looked at Cas holding back tears “Cas is it true am i going to lose you to this baby?”  
Cas quickly took dean’s hand “no dean you will not, the difference between kelly and I is that she was human while I am an angel humans can not survive a birth of an nephilim but since I am more powerful than a human no harm will come to me while giving birth to her.” Cas stated reassuring the two hunters before him.   
“That’s wonderful Cas I’m so happy for you guys! I’m going to be an uncle!”  
“ Her! We are having a daughter” dean jumped from his seat unable to contain his excitement.  
“Yes Dean I was going to ask you if you wanted to know the gender, I apologize for my slip.” cas hangs his head. Dean hooks his fingers under cas’s chin and pulls his face up so they could lock eyes and then pulled him into a passionate kiss.   
Sam coughed loudly to interrupt them. When they pulled awhile dean put his hand on cas’s belly and softly whispered “she is going to be such a daddys girl”


End file.
